Si fuera ciega
by Maidijunior
Summary: Si en vez de que Toph fuera la ciega lo fuera Katara... ¿Cambiaría en algo la historia? ¿Aang podría vencer al Señor del Fuego? Y... lo más importante... ¿Zuko se enamoraría de ella? Zutara. Leer por fa.
1. Capítulo 1: El niño en el iceberg

– ¡Sokka! –gritó la maestra agua– ¿A dónde vas?

–A pescar. Quédate aquí con Gran, Katara–respondió el guerrero– es más seguro en tu condición.

La chica frunció los labios.

– ¡Solo por esta Sokka! Sabes que puedo ver en Hielo…

–Pero la canoa es de madera–Sokka estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¡Por favor!

Sokka se resignó.

–Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Se montaron en la canoa. Katara iba aferrada a Sokka pues en el bote no podía ver. Después de unos minutos se soltó suavemente y comenzó a practicar agua-control, hasta que, sin querer, mojó a su hermano. El chico suspiró.

–Katara, por favor no hagas esa magia con el agua, siempre termino empapado.

–No es magia, es agua-control y, por si no lo recuerdas, es lo que me permite ver.

– ¡Entonces úsalo UNICAMENTE para "ver"! Si yo tuviera esos poderes raros no estaría molestando a nadie.

– ¿Me estás diciendo rara? No necesito ver para saber que tú sacas los músculos cada vez que te vez en el agua.

Sokka estuvo a punto de contestarle pero chocaron contra algo. Estaban entre muchos hielos que flotaban, necesitaban esquivarlos. Sokka remó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser aplastados por los pedazos de hielo.

El esfuerzo del chico no funcionó. Su bote quedó aplastado y ellos estaban encima de un mini-iceberg.

– ¡Debiste remar a la izquierda!

– Si te crees mejor debiste usar tus poderes del agua para sacarnos de aquí.

– ¿Entonces es mi culpa? ¡No puedo ver!

–Entonces debí de haberte dejado en casa.

La morena se enfadó y comenzó a insultar a Sokka, sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando sus poderes. El guerrero al principio la ignoró pero, al ver que Katara partió un iceberg comenzó a asustarse.

–Katara…–dijo tímidamente el chico.

–… Puedo ser ciega pero incluso lavo toda la ropa mientras tú juegas a ser guerrero…

– ¡Katara! ¡Cálmate!

–… ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Desde ahora tú te encargarás de lo tuyo!

Katara, en medio de su enojo, terminó de romper el iceberg que, al derrumbarse en el agua, los impulsó hacia atrás. Katara puso su pie en el agua.

– Sokka, creo que siento algo, creo que viene a la superficie… Es… hielo. Redondo.

La chica apartó rápidamente el pie del agua y, al notar que se sacudieron, supo que esa cosa había emergido. Sokka observó un poco y vio… Un niño. El chico se sobresaltó y, ante la sorpresa de su hermana le explicó lo que había visto.

– Si hay un niño tengo que ayudarlo–cogió el arma de su hermano.

– ¡Katara!

La súplica de Sokka no bastó. La ciega rompió el hielo, entonces de ese hielo salió un rayo de luz.

* * *

El maestro fuego observó una luz que provenía no muy lejos de allí.

– Tío, ¡¿Sabes qué significa eso?!

– Que no podré terminar mi partido de Pae Sho–respondió el general sin apartar la mirada de las fichas.

–Me refiero a mi búsqueda. Ya casi termina.

El anciano suspiró.

–Esa luz proviene de una fuente increíblemente poderosa. ¡Tiene que ser él!

–O quizá son luces celestiales. Hemos discutido esto antes príncipe Zuko. Y no quiero que te entusiasmes en vano. ¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas una relajante taza de té de jazmín?

El maestro fuego se volvió hacia su tío abruptamente.

– ¡No necesito ninguna taza de té relajante! ¡Necesito atrapar al avatar! –Se volvió hacia arriba– ¡Cambio de rumbo! ¡Vamos hacia la luz!

* * *

Sokka estaba abrazando a Katara para protegerla del viento que expulsaba el gigantesco hielo, cuando este desapareció la soltó y miró hacia arriba. Se pararon y Katara pudo sentir con sus pies como el chico se levantaba, a la vez que Sokka lo veía.

— ¡Alto!—gritó apuntando su lanza hacia el niño, del que, en unas flechas que tenía tatuadas en todo el cuerpo y en sus ojos, emanaba una luz azul. El raro niño se levantó y, cuando estuvo completamente parado, el brillo menguó y el chico cayó en el hielo. Katara se separó de su hermano y agarró al chico como pudo. El niño abrió sus ojos grises y como Katara, obviamente, no lo podía observar Sokka emitió un "Abrió los ojos" tan suave que pareció provenir de la mente de la maestra agua.

—Necesito preguntarte algo—dijo el ojigris levemente sin sorprenderse por (o, tal vez sin notar), la notoria ceguera de la adolescente—por favor… acércate…

— ¿Qué?

El chico cambió de repente su expresión por una alegre.

— ¡¿Quieres andar en trineo-pingüino conmigo?!

Katara cambió de expresión al igual que el chico, pero lo estaba mirando como a un bicho raro.

—Ah… seguro, supongo.

El niño usó aire-control para pararse… Un momento… ¡¿Aire-control?! Sokka se alejó y le apuntó con su lanza.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¡Tú dinos! —Exclamó Sokka— ¡¿Cómo te metiste en el hielo?! ¡¿Y por qué no estás congelado?!

—No estoy seguro—respondió el chico sin darle mayor importancia.

Un gruñido sonó, el maestro-aire subió rápido el hielo que tenía al frente y se dejó caer como en un resbaladero.

—Sokka…

— ¿Qué pasa Katara?

—Del otro lado hay un animal gigante… puedo sentirlo…

—Eh… creo que tus pies necesitan un oculista Katara…

Separado por el hielo de Katara y Sokka, el chico abrazó la cabeza de un bisonte gigante que apenas se estaba despertando.

— ¡Appa! ¿Estás bien? —Al no recibir respuesta, el niño le abrió un ojo al bisonte— Despierta amigo.

Cuando lo soltó, el ojo se volvió a cerrar. El chico bajó hasta la boca del animal y trató de abrirla. Justo en ese instante llegaron Sokka y Katara. El primero se quedó boquiabierto al ver que lo que su hermana había dicho era cierto… ¡Había un bisonte gigante!

Aang al fin pudo abrir la boca del bisonte y este lo cargó en su lengua, el chico se bajó y abrazó la nariz del bisonte, que se sacudió.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —dijo Sokka en tono acusador.

—El es Appa, mi bisonte volador.

—Si—Sokka decía con sarcasmo— Y ella es Katara, mi hermana voladora.

Appa comenzó a gruñir, era claro que iba a… ¡Estornudar! ¡Puaj! ¡Ahora Sokka estaba empapado de moco!

Sokka comenzó a hacer gestos de asco y a tratar de quitarse la horrible cosa viscosa de encima, aún frotándose contra el piso.

—No te preocupes, se puede limpiar—Lo de Aang no sonaba ni mucho menos a consuelo— Y ustedes… ¿Viven por aquí?

— ¡No le respondas Katara! Cuando abriste el hielo salió un rayo de luz—le explicó Sokka a Katara, ya que ella no pudo verlo—seguro que daba señales a la armada de fuego.

— Oh Claro—Katara se puso sarcástica—seguramente es un espía de la armada de fuego se lo puede percibir en todos y cada uno de los rasgos—Sokka miró a Aang, no lucía ni cerca de ser espía. —El paranoico es mi hermano, Sokka. No nos has dicho tu nombre.

El niño iba a responder cuando estornudó, volando como a 20 metros de la superficie. Katara no lo vio (obviamente), pero pronto su hermano se lo dijo.

—Mi nombre es Aang—dijo el maestro aire cuando aterrizó.

—Estornudaste ¡Y volaste como a 20 metros!

— ¿En serio? Creí haber volado más.

Katara enseguida confirmó lo que supuso cuando el chico se levantó sin ayuda… él era…

—Eres un maestro aire

Aang asintió.

—Así es.

—Rayos de luz gigante, bisontes voladores, maestros aire, creo que por hoy es suficiente, me voy a casa y a una vida normal.

_"¿Una vida normal con una hermana ciega? ¿Una vida normal siendo un burlón? Me pregunto qué entenderá Sokka por "Una vida normal" Sólo sé que no tiene rayos de luz gigantes, bisontes voladores ni maestros aire" _pensó Katara.

— ¿Tienen como irse? Appa y yo podemos llevarlos—de un brinco Aang se subió al bisonte.

—Nos encantaría, gracias.

—No. No—objetó Sokka— Yo no me subiré a ese mocoso y peludo monstruo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermanita ciega se vaya con un completo desconocido sola? —Dijo Katara sarcásticamente— ¿O que otro monstruo venga a rescatarte? Claro, antes de que mueras congelado.

Sokka dudó un momento, pero luego se resignó. El guerrero se subió, haciendo un puchero.

— Bueno pasajeros novatos, afírmense. Appa ¡Yip, yip! —el bisonte agitó la cola y la golpeó contra el piso, dio un salto, pero, en vez de volar, cayó en el agua. — ¡Vamos Appa! ¡Yip, yip!

—Guau—Sokka no sonaba para nada contento—eso sí que fue asombroso

— Appa está cansado. Un pequeño descanso y volará muy alto. Ya verán.

* * *

Zuko estaba parado en el balcón del barco, observando, cuando llegó Iroh, su tío.

—Me iré a la cama ahora—el anciano bostezó—Sí. Un hombre necesita dormir. Príncipe Zuko, necesitas dormir. Aunque tengas razón y el avatar aún esté vivo, no lo encontrarás. Tu padre, tu abuelo y bisabuelo ¡Todos lo intentaron y fracasaron!

—Porque su honor no dependía de la captura del avatar. El mío sí. Estos cien años por fin han terminado.

**-W-W-W-**

—Hola—dijo la ciega.

—Hola—le respondió Aang— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Solo me preguntaba… Ya que eres un maestro-aire… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó con el avatar?

— Ah… no… no lo conocí—mintió el chico— es decir… conozco a gente que lo conoció pero yo no, créeme.

—Está bien. Es sólo curiosidad. Buenas noches.

— ¡Duerme bien!

El chico se durmió.

_Estaba en medio de una tormenta, volando sobre Appa. Miró a todas partes confundido, pero un rayo sonó detrás de él. La tormenta comenzó a arrastrarlos a él y al bisonte, mientras él gritaba. Se hundieron en el agua y Aang cerró los ojos… desmayado. Soltó la correa pero, justo antes de que Appa y él se ahogaran entró en estado avatar y creó una bola de hielo a su alrededor, encerrándolos a él y a Appa en un iceberg._

— Aang… ¡Aang! ¡Despierta!

El maestro-aire se despertó sobresaltado gracias a su pesadilla.

— Tranquilo. Estamos en el pueblo ahora, vamos, vístete. Todos esperan conocerte.

Cogió al chico del brazo pero, antes de que salieran el decidió hacerle una pregunta.

—Ya noté que eres ciega, Katara. ¿Pero cómo es que puedes moverte así de bien?

—El hielo me permite ver cualquier cosa que esté en contacto con él. No es nada extraordinario si lo piensas así. —Katara no dejó que el respondiera y lo llevó arrastrado hacia afuera. — Aang este es todo el pueblo— Un pequeño grupo de 9 mujeres, 5 niñas, 5 niños y un lobo lo esperaban afuera— todo el pueblo, este es Aang.

El maestro aire hizo una reverencia pero todos se echaron hacia atrás, asustados. Aang se puso nervioso.

— Em.… ¿Por qué me están mirando todos así? ¡¿Appa me estornudó?!

Una anciana de cabello blanco se adelantó y habló:

—Nadie ha visto un maestro-aire en cien años, pensábamos que se habían extinguido.

— ¿Extinguido? — Aang se sobrecogió.

—Aang, ella es mi abuela—dijo con una sonrisa Katara.

—Llámame Gran, Gran abuela.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Sokka tomó un palo que tenía Aang en la mano— ¿Un arma? No podrías apuñalar a nadie con esto.

Aang, con su aire control, regresó el objeto a su mano.

—No es para apuñalar, es para el aire-control.

Con un movimiento de su mano el chico hizo que al bastón le salieran un tipo de alas naranjadas, que combinaban a la perfección con su traje. Los niños se quedaron asombrados.

— ¡Es magia! —Gritó una pequeña, asombrada y sonriente— Hazlo de nuevo.

—No es magia, es aire-control. Me permite controlar las corrientes de aire en mi planeador para volar.

— Bueno… tenía entendido que… —Sokka intervino— ¡Los-hombres-no-pueden-volar!

— ¡Averigua bien! — el chico, con un salto, comenzó a volar con su planeador, todos lo miraban asombrados, (excepto Katara, pero ella sabía bien que el chico estaba volando) hasta que chocó de cabeza contra "la torre de mando" de Sokka.

— ¡No! Mi torre de control.

Una niña se acercó y le tomó la mano a Aang.

— Eso fue increíble— dijo la pequeña, luego Katara la apartó con un gesto amable y "miró" al chico.

— Bueno, eres maestro aire, Katara maestra agua, juntos podrán perder el tiempo todo el día.

Sokka se fue, enojado.

— ¿Con que a eso te referías cuando dijiste "puedo ver todo lo que esté en contacto con el Hielo"? ¿Eres maestra-agua?

—Bueno, casi, aún no. Yo…

Gran interrumpió.

—Bueno, basta de juegos, vamos Katara tienes trabajo.

Caminaron unos segundos cuando Katara dijo:

—Te dije que era real Gran Gran Abuela, al fin conseguí un maestro que me enseñe.

—Katara, no te ilusiones demasiado con este niño.

—Pero él es especial, lo presiento— Estuvo a punto de decir "Creo que él tiene mucha sabiduría", pero al notar con sus pies que el chico tenía la lengua pegada a la vara que usaba para su aire-control no lo dijo.

* * *

—De nuevo—dijo Iroh seriamente.

Zuko comenzó a practicar una batalla con dos maestros fuego, a los que el príncipe aventajó rápidamente. Iroh gruñó.

— ¡No! ¡No es así! El poder del maestro fuego viene de la respiración. No de los músculos. La respiración se convierte en la energía, que luego se extenderá por todo tu cuerpo transformándose en fuego— El anciano le lanzó una llamarada de fuego a la cara de su sobrino, pero no se acercó lo suficiente como para quemarlo. —Hazlo bien esta vez.

— Suficiente. He estado en esto todo el día. Quiero que me enseñes el siguiente ejercicio. Estoy listo.

— No estás listo, estás impaciente. Debes lograr dominar lo esencial ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!

El maestro fuego se enfureció y lanzó una patada de fuego hacia un soldado.

— Los sabios dicen que el avatar es el último maestro aire. Hoy ya debe tener más de cien años. ¡Ha tenido un siglo para lograr dominar los cuatro elementos! ¡Yo necesito más para vencerlo! ¡Tú vas a enseñarme las series avanzadas!

—De acuerdo. Pero antes de todo eso terminaré mi pato asado. —Iroh sonreía mientras se tragaba los bocados de carne.

* * *

— No tenemos tiempo para juegos y diversión con una guerra a cuestas—le dijo Sokka a Aang, ya que se encontraba distrayendo a los chicos.

— ¿Cuál guerra? —Aang sonaba desconcertado.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

El ojigris iba a responderle pero algo captó su atención.

— ¡Pingüinos! — El pingüino salió corriendo y Aang fue tras él.

— ¿Bromea cierto?

Katara fue tras Aang que trataba, sin éxito, de atrapar un pingüino.

— Aang. Te ayudaré a atrapar un pingüino si me enseñas el agua-control.

—Trato hecho. Hay un solo problema. Soy maestro-aire no maestro-agua.

— ¿No hay nadie en tu tribu que pueda enseñarte?

—No. Estás hablando con la única maestra agua en todo el Polo Sur.

—Esto no está bien. Una maestra agua tiene que dominar el agua. ¿Y qué tal en el Polo Norte? ¿Allí hay una tribu agua, verdad? ¡Quizás haiga un maestro agua que te enseñe!

—Quizás. Pero no hemos tenido contacto con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. No es como decir "Dobla a la derecha en el siguiente glaciar" ¡Están al otro lado del mundo!

—Pero no olvides que tengo un bisonte volador. Appa y yo podemos llevarte personalmente al Polo Norte. Katara, te encontraremos un maestro.

—Bueno… digo… No lo sé. Nunca he dejado mi tribu antes.

—Bueno. Piénsalo Katara. Pero mientras tanto. ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo atrapar uno de estos pingüinos?

— Muy bien. Observa y aprende mi joven pupilo. Atrapar un pingüino es un antiguo y sagrado arte.

La ojiazul sacó de su bolsillo un pescado y se lo lanzó a Aang. En menos de un minuto ya el chico estaba completamente cubierto de pingüinitos. Los niños jugaron un rato, pero al cabo de un tiempo se encontraron con un barco de guerra.

— ¡Guau! ¿Qué es eso?

—Un barco de la armada de fuego. Un muy mal recuerdo para mi tribu. —El ojigris pareció no oírla y se acercó. — ¡Aang detente! No está permitido entrar allí. ¡El barco puede ser una trampa!

— Si quieres ser maestra, debes saber dominar el miedo.

—Es que… allá dentro no puedo "_ver" _

—Pensaba que podías ver todo lo que estuviera en contacto con el Hielo.

—Solo si yo también estoy en contacto con el Hielo, Aang.

El ojigris le tomó una mano y le dijo que confiara en él, que él no la iba a dejar caer. Así que entraron. Aang escudriñó los pasadizos un buen rato, siempre llevando a Katara de la mano y haciendo que tocara cosas de vez en cuando.

—Este barco ha atormentado a mi pueblo desde que Gran Gran abuela era una niña. Fue parte de los primeros ataques de la Nación del Fuego.

—Muy bien, un momento. Tengo amigos por todo el pueblo, incluso en la Nación del Fuego. Nunca he visto una guerra.

— Aang ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese iceberg?

—No lo sé. Tal vez algunos días.

—Yo creo que fueron más de 100 años.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. ¿Acaso me veo como un hombre de 112 años para ti? —dijo Aang, olvidando el hecho de que Katara era ciega.

— Piénsalo. La guerra lleva 100 años. Tú no lo sabes porque, de alguna manera, estuviste allí todo ese tiempo. Es la única explicación.

El chico se dejó caer en el frío suelo metálico del barco, tirando, sin querer, a Katara con él, pues estaban agarrados de la mano.

— ¿100 años? No puedo creerlo.

—Lo siento Aang…

Katara se levantó y trató de caminar pero, como no podía ver, tropezó con un fino hilo que estaba cerca del suelo. La compuerta del lugar en que estaban se cerró, dejándolos atrapados a dentro.

Activaron una trampa que disparó un misil a los aires, así que Aang trató de escapar con Katara en brazos.

* * *

Zuko vio como dos figuras diminutas salían de un barco… y sabía perfectamente quién era una de ellas.

—El último maestro aire…. Es muy ágil para su larga edad… ¡Despierten a mi tío díganle que encontramos al avatar!

**Continuará-**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé. Es una repetición del primer capítulo con la única diferencia de que Katara era ciega. No se preocupen. Con la ceguera de Katara haré que la historia tome un giro Zutara. Por ahora, eso es todo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Salvada por mi enemigo

Aang y Katara regresaban hacia el pueblo, que a su vez esperaban a Aang, enojados, o por lo menos los adultos, ya que los niños y niñas corrieron hacia Aang, contentos por su llegada. Pero Sokka se adelantó.

—Lo sabía—dijo Sokka, acusándolo— ¡Tú diste la señal a la armada de fuego con la bengala! Harás que vengan a nosotros.

—El no ha hecho nada Sokka. Fue un accidente.

—Sí. Estábamos en el barco… y había una trampa… y… bueno… Caímos en ella.

Gran-Gran dio un paso adelante, todos los niños miraban desconcertados a Aang.

—Katara, no debiste entrar a ese barco. Está prohibido y lo sabes. ¡Ahora todos podemos estar en peligro!

—No culpe a Katara—intercedió Aang—Yo la llevé allí. Es mi culpa.

— ¡Ajá! —Sokka dijo aquello como si el chico se hubiera condenado a él mismo— ¡El traidor confiesa! Guerreros—añadió dirigiéndose a los niños (y niñas) que rodeaban a Aang— Lejos del enemigo. El forastero es desterrado de nuestra tribu.

— ¡Sokka estás cometiendo un error!

— ¡No! Cumplo mi promesa con mi padre; te protejo de amenazas como él.

— ¡No es una amenaza! ¿No se dan cuenta? Él nos ha traído algo que hace tiempo no teníamos: Risas.

— ¿Risas? —Contestó Sokka— no podemos atacar un maestro fuego con risas.

—Podrías intentarlo—Aang se rió, ignorando por un segundo la gravedad de la situación.

— ¡Vete de nuestro pueblo! Ahora.

Eso era más de lo que Katara podía soportar en lo concerniente a la imprudencia de su hermano.

— ¡Gran-Gran abuela! No permitas que Sokka haga esto.

— Katara, sabías que subir a ese barco estaba prohibido, mucho más en tu condición… Sokka tiene razón. Creo que mejor es que el maestro-aire se vaya.

— ¡Bien! Entonces yo también seré desterrada. ¡Vamos Aang! ¡Llévame al Polo Norte, a buscar un maestro agua!

Los chicos se montaron en Appa. Sokka estuvo a punto de interponerse pero sabía que su hermana no cedería. Justo antes de que el bisonte despegara una niña salió corriendo.

— ¡AAAAAANG! ¡KATARAAAA! No se vayan, los extrañaré.

—Yo también—dijeron al unísono y en no más que un susurro, los maestros. La niña se alejó desconsolada.

—Esto no era lo que pretendía…—masculló entre dientes el guerrero.

_Unas horas después…_

Aang vio acercarse barcos de la Nación del Fuego.

—Ka… Katara… ¿Qué son esos barcos?

La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

— Tenemos que huir…. ¡Son de la Nación del Fuego! Nadie más que ellos tienen barcos.

Sin más palabras subieron a Appa y salieron volando pero… El bisonte gimió.

— ¡Hirieron a Appa!

La morena comenzó a resbalarse (ella estaba con Aang, adelante, pues como no podía ver, necesitaba aferrarse a algo)

— ¡Katara!

— ¡Aang! Prométeme algo…

El chico dijo un apenas audible _"lo que quieras" _

—Que si resbalo no bajarás por mí, te atraparían.

— ¡No!

— ¡Hazlo!

Apremiado el chico susurró:

—Lo prometo…

Y Katara se dejó caer… Cayó en el agua, para suerte de la ciega. Comenzó a tratar de nadar, pero por haber entrado en pánico tragó mucha agua… demasiada…cuando sintió que la cogieron.

Solo oyó un _"¿Por qué la rescatamos tío?" _muy débil, antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Sin darse cuenta que _ellos _la habían salvado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Hola! Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews o por leerlo. Lo sé. Hasta ahora no hay Zutara. Pero pronto lo habrá :) Le agradezco muchísimo a mi amiga NIEVE TAISHO, mi mejor amiga, ya que es un gran apoyo y una graaaaaaan amiga :) Perdonen por lo extra-corto de este capi, pero deseaba ponerle un poquillo más de suspenso dejándolo a medias. Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Nieve Taisho: Jejeje Gracias.**

**ArturoZ4: Con esto ya te convertiste en uno de mis lectores favoritos :) jejeje Aquí estuvo la conti.**


End file.
